


First Aid

by returnbydeath



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: First Aid, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnbydeath/pseuds/returnbydeath
Summary: Otto finds an injured Subaru in a forest after he tries to confront rampaging mabeasts on his own.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	First Aid

"I seriously can't believe you!" Otto's voice rang out in the middle of a forest. It was him and Subaru alone, and the ex-merchant was sat with a frown on his face. He had to go fetch a first-aid kit after Subaru had fought a rampaging mabeast in the nearby forest, and Otto had found him passed out, alone, and covered in bleeding cuts and bruises. Subaru had woken up shortly after, currently wincing in pain upon Otto wrapping bandages around his arms, "Ow, ow, ow!"

Otto opened his mouth once more to lecture Subaru, "You're weak, so won't you please stop trying to overdo it?!" Subaru pushed himself a lot, Otto was aware of this fact. He knew that his best friend felt like he had to take on the burden alone, despite being the weakest physically in the Emilia camp. Mentally, well, he's got major mental willpower. Otto had to give him that.

"Got it, okay.." Subaru awkwardly grinned in response, glancing down to Otto's hands as he wrapped bandages around his hands and arms. "But, you know?" 

Otto lifted his head towards Subaru, noticing he was about to continue speaking, "At times like this, I can't just sit and watch. You know that pretty well, right?" His awkward smile turned into a more genuine one, almost laughing at himself for how little he cares about his own health. Natsuki Subaru never stopped smiling around those he loved.

The grey-haired merchant softly sighed in response to Subaru's want to protect everything and everyone he cares for. As soon as he heard the mabeasts nearby were ravaging the forests, nearby the village, he immediately took action by himself. 

Ahh, good grief..  
Thank goodness nothing really bad happened..  
But there's no way I'd tell him that, Otto thought as he let go of Subaru's unfinished bandages.

Subaru tilt his head in response, wondering in his head what Otto was thinking about.

Silence passed as slowly as the clouds, and Otto opened his mouth once more. "I'm going to tell Emilia about this, you know."

It was enough to provoke a reaction from Subaru, "Eh?!" But Subaru smiled, instead of frowning. 

Otto truly was a great friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I've been gone for so long, and this is pretty short. I've just not had much motivation recently..


End file.
